Fotos de ti
by candy1928
Summary: ¡One-shot navideño! Hay fotos de la infacia que te dejan marcado para toda la vida, algunas veces las olvidas. Pero el destino siempre juega a tu favor. ¡Chicas feliz navidad!


**bien, chicas. lo prometido es deuda. **

**Aqui esta su esepcial de navidad! **

**oigan feliz navidad! le prepare con amor este one-shot navideño. :)**

**Disclaimer: todos lo personajes que reconozcan son de Stephenie Meyer, y bueno yo cree esta historia, solo que esta vez no hay personajes nuevos inventados por mi. :)**

**Disfruten este one-shot y las veo abajo:**

* * *

**Fotos de ti.**

Había una niña de pelo castaño jugando entre la nieve. La pequeña se llamaba Isabella, pero todos, hasta sus padres le decían Bella. Era una pequeña niña de 8 años, su piel era nívea, sus ojos eran de un café chocolate que cuando lo veías a los ojos era como nadar en una piscina de chocolate, su cabello castaño le llegaba a los hombros. Su madre la veía de lejos, a lo lejos las piernas de la pequeña se veían delgadas, y su madre temía que se fuera a caer su pequeña Bella.

La pequeña Bella hacia un muñeco de nieve cuando encontró algo que cambio su vida. Bella tomo en sus pequeñas manos una foto pequeña, se levantó de la nieve y corrió hacia su mama.

-Mami, mami! Me encontré esto. –dijo Bella pasándole la foto a su mama. La foto contenía un niño de tal vez 8 años, enseñaba una gran sonrisa, pero su sonrisa no tenia 1 diente. Pero aun asi se veía muy sonriente el tal niño. Tenía su cabello un poco rubio, sus ojos por lo que podía ver eran verdes esmeralda y vestía una playera azul marino que contrastaba bien con su piel. La foto se cortaba donde terminaba la playera del niño.

– es muy lindo el niño. –dijo Renee

-si, es muy bonito. –dijo Bella riendo un poco nerviosa y se le empezaba a notar un poco de calor en sus mejillas. Renee solo sonrío a su hija al ver que ya estaba creciendo. Ella solo suspiro y se dirigió a su hija otra vez.

-si, es muy bonito, pero regrésala a donde la encontraste. – dijo Renee viendo a su hija a los ojos. Los ojos de la pequeña se aguadaron un poco, se veían un poco desilusionados.

-pero, yo la encontré. Además estaba tirada en la nieve.

-si pequeña, pero es de alguien y tal vez tenga un gran valor para esa persona. –dijo Renee a su hija. – si regrésala, ¿si? Y terminas de hacer tu muñeco y nos vamos, ya pronto llegaran los invitados para la cena.

-bueno. – la pequeña se fue caminando entra la nieve para ir a su muñeco y terminarlo.

20 minutos después el muñeco de nieve de Bella estaba terminado, su mama fue en busca de su cámara y le tomo una foto. Hasta ahora tenía 6 fotos de un muñeco de nieve hecho con las pequeñas manos de Isabella.

-¿lista pequeña?- le pregunto Renee a su hija.

-si, solo deja ir por mis guantes y nos vamos. – Bella fue sus guantes lilas a la banca donde estaba su mama sentada, los tomo y se los guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón y se fue con su mama agarrada de su mano.

Una vez llegando a su casa, Bella subió a su recamara y guardo sus guantes y luego se sentó en su cama abrazando a su osito de peluche.

-hay Sr. Buttercup, el niño era tan bonito. –la pequeña Bella suspiro, puede que sea una niña de solo 8 años, pero es muy madura para su edad.

Después de un buen rato, la mama de Bella subio y la mando a arreglarse para la cena de esa noche, pues sucede que era navidad. Y como cada año se hacía una fiesta en su casa, pero solo habían adultos que siempre llegaban y le apretaban las mejilla a pequeña Bella diciéndole: "¡que grandes estas!" lo cual Bella detestaba.

Bella se bajo de su cama y fue a sus armario, encontrándose con un vestido que la había comprado sus mama para estas fechas. Una de las cosas que igual detestaba Bella eran los vestidos. Si le gustaba verlos y escogérselos a su mama pero a la hora de ponérselos, eso si que no. Con desgana tomo el vestido camino hasta sus pequeño espejo y se lo puso. El vestido le llegaba a las rodillas, era de color azul marino oscuro, tenia un liston en la parte de la cintura y un moño blanco en forma de flor en la parte superior derecha. Tomo sus zapatitos blancos y se miro en el espejo. Ella solo suspiro por ver lo que veía, definitivamente no iba con ella para nada los vestidos.

Para cuando había terminado de arreglar su cuarto su mama llego.

-Vamos abajo. –Dijo Reneé

La pequeña bella y su mama bajaron a la sala adornada elegantemente de navidad. El árbol de navidad adornado por Bella ya estaba encendido, y debajo de este unos cuantos regalos. La chimenea prendida con llamas ardiendo, y con medias colgadas con ilusión. Para Bella la navidad era la época más bonita y hermosa de todas las 4 estaciones. Por qué podía hacer angelitos de nieve, muñecos de nieve, ver como se pone su nariz rojita. En fin, muchas cosas le gustan a Bella en la época navideña.

-Bien, muy pronto llegaran los invitados así que saluda y pásatela muy bien. – Dijo Reneé. Bella solo asintió, en eso el timbre empieza a sonar indicando que hora que la fiesta empezara.

La fiesta duro hasta tarde. Los invitados se fueron a eso de las 2 de la madrugada. Para entonces Bella y sus primos estaban cansados y con ganas de dormir. Mientras Reneé despedía a su hermana, la pequeña bella y sus primos caían rendidos en el sillón de 4 plazas que había en la sala.

Normalmente y ya es tradición, los sobrinos de Reneé se quedaban a dormir en su casa. Bella siempre se ponía feliz cuando ellos se quedaban.

Bella tenía 2 primos, uno era un niño alto, con pelo rubio y ojos entre morados y azules, el pequeño tenía 10 años, y se llama Jasper. Y su hermana, Rosalie de 9 años. Ella era un poco más alta que Bella, igual tenía el cabello rubio y tenía los ojo azules, y su cuerpo de se veía que iba a ser de infarto. La mamá de estos pequeños, se llama Heidi Hale, y su papa, Jasper Hale. Si, se llaman igual.

Reneé solo sonrió ante la escena que tenía ante sus ojos. Camino hasta el sofá y despertó a su pequeña hija. –Mi amor, lleva a tus primos a tu cuarto, ahorita voy. – Bella solo asintió soñolienta y despertó a sus primos, que están algo confundidos pero siguieron a Bella a su cuarto. Llegaron al cuarto de Bella y Jasper se acostó en la alfombra, ya que era cómoda y calientita, Rosalie se acostó en la cama de Bella, y está igual. Cuando Reneé llego al cuarto de su hija solo encontró a tres niños durmiendo y casi roncando.

**4 años después…**

Ya habían pasado 4 años desde que Bella encontró aquella foto del niño que toco su corazoncito. Bella ya tenía cuerpo de señorita. Pero aún no se veía bien con los vestidos, de hecho se veía sin un espacio en este mundo. Pero lo que no sabía era que había flechado varios corazones en los dos últimos años. Todo lo contrario a su prima Rosalie, ella si que se había dado cuenta que tenía varios pretendientes en fila de espera, pero ella no lo miraba siquiera. Y no es porque fueran poca cosa, si no que había un solo chico que había flechado su corazón por primera vez. Pero eso, lo veremos después.

Si bien, Bella había dejado la foto donde la encontró aquel día, ella no se olvidaba de ese niño de ojos verdes esmeraldas. De hecho ella lo estaba buscando, ponía atención a donde estuviera. Pero nunca tenia suerte, no lo encontraba todavía. A la larga ella desistió y dejo pasar aquel pensamiento de buscarlo y encontrarlo. Y aunque ya lo había olvidado, su corazón ya estaba marcado.

**Un largo tiempo después…**

Era la época favorita de Bella otra vez. La no tan pequeña Bella ya se encontraba casada desde hace 2 años, y hasta ahora habían pasado 16 años desde que Bella dejo atrás el deseo de ir a buscar a su niño de ojos verdes.

Algunas veces se preguntaba, ¿Dónde estaría?, ¿seguiría vivo?, ¿si fuera así, tendría un trabajo?, ¿estaría casado?, ¿tendría hijos?. Muchas veces esas preguntas bombardeaban su cabeza, a veces se sentía mal porque no lo encontró o no tuvo algo con el. Pero luego volvia a la realidad, volteaba su cabeza y veía a su lado un hombre muy guapo, que para ella parecía un dios Griego.

Pero Bella dejo atrás sus pensamientos tristes, ya que era Navidad.

Esa misma mañana su madre Reneé le llevo una pequeña caja que había encontrado en el sótano de su casa, ya que estaba limpiando para cambiarse de casa, para estar más cerca de su única hija.

Pero no le había prestada atención hasta que vio uno de los juguetes de su pequeña hija encima de la caja. Así es señores y señoras, Bella tenía una niña de 1 año y ocho meses. La pequeña era tan parecía a su mama cuando era bebe. La pequeña había hecho su aparición cuando sus padres apenas empezaban su vida juntos. Pero no les importo, al contrario casi lloraban de alegría ese día que encontraron que iban a ser padres.

Movió el peluche de su hija y abrió la caja. La caja contenía un par de álbumes de ella de pequeña, sus guantes favoritos para el invierno, alguna que otra ropa. Y ya. Cuando volvió a ver sus guantes algo de ellos cayó. Bella vio al piso y había un papel pequeño. Guardo solo la ropa y saco lo álbumes para ponerlos en la sala. Fue al sótano solo para guardar la caja, pero cuando ya iba a cerrar la puerta escucho a su pequeña hija.

-¡mamaaa!- Bella corrió al encuentro con su hija. La encontró sentada el piso con algo en las manos. Y se tranquilizó al ver que no le había pasado algo, ya que la Hope era muy traviesa. La pequeña se dio cuenta que su mama estaba ahí. –men*. Bella camino hasta ella y la pequeña extendió su manita y le dio el papel que tenía en su mano. Ella tomo el papel y se quedó mirando fijamente el papel, y no era nada mas que la foto del niño de ojos verdes. Bella rápido pensó que había dejado la foto en donde la encontró, pero nunca pensó que se le había pegado o algo así. Ella solo sonrió.

Esa misma noche su esposo, sus primos y otros amigos suyos habían llegado a su casa para la cena de navidad. Y si, ya voy para decirlos que fue de Rosalie y Jasper en los años que pasaron. Bueno, Rosalie se casó con el mismo chico que le flecho y robo su corazón, ese hombre afortunado es Emmet, un hombre bastante alto, de pelo negro un poco rizado y tenía un buen cuerpo. Y eran padres de un pequeño niño de 5 años, llamado Liam. Y Jasper, bueno Jasper aún no encontraba su media naranja. Pero no desistía en encontrarla.

Después de la cena todos se esparcieron por la casa. Bella seguía observando la foto que su hija le entrego. Se perdió en esos ojos verdes, hasta que unos brazos abrazaron su cintura. Y unos labio carnosos y bien conocidos le susurraron por la oreja.

-¿Qué tan tanto vez?

-una foto. –bella dijo en voz baja. Bella le paso la foto a su esposo. El solo se sorprendió al ver la foto.

-¿dónde la encontraste? –pregunto él

-fue cuando tenia 8 años, en un parque cerca de mi casa, la encontré pero Reneé me dijo que dejara en su lugar, pero creo que se quedó pegada a mi.-ella rio lo por lo último.

-sabes, he estado buscando esta foto desde hace mucho. –Edward sonrió y beso a su esposa.

* * *

**ohhh! ¿que les parecio? ¿les gusto? diganme!**

**bueno, me tengo que ir, por que ya me voy a la casa de mi abuela, tipico. pasar navidad en casa de tu abuela. **

**Espero sus reviews, y bienvenidas sean todas la nuevas. :)**

**Merry Christmas!**

**W. L: candy1928**


End file.
